


Sleep tight

by eaintdarkside



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaintdarkside/pseuds/eaintdarkside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. 킹스맨 전력 : 잠입</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep tight

Q : 좋아하는 사람이 있는데요, 고백했는데 거절도 안하고 집에도 들여줬어요. 근데 왜 진도가 안빠지죠?

A : 싫은가보네  
ㄴ 아오 성의없는 답변 사절이거든요?  
A : 좀 더 진지하게 고백해보시는 건 어때요?  
ㄴ 여기서 더 어떻게 진지하게 고백해야하죠? 진짜 돌아버리겠다구요  
A : 뭘 고민해 덮덮 ㄱㄱ  
ㄴ .....

에그시는 휴대전화를 보며 머리를 쥐어뜯었다.

미국에서 무사귀환한 해리에게 고백한 것 까진 좋았다. 묵을 곳이 없다는 이야기에 쉬 손님방을 내준 것도 좋았다. 에그시는 이대로 신혼 시작이라며 속으로 만세를 부르고 있었다. 설마 그 이후로 키스는 커녕 손 끝 한 번 못 잡아볼 줄은 꿈에도 몰랐다.

억울한 기분에 입술을 문다. 이럴거면 왜 집에 들였어. 깔끔하게 거절하던가. 매일 밤마다 세수로 흐트러진 머리를 넘기며 방으로 돌아가는 남자를 보며 허벅지만 찔러대는 것도 한계였다. 식사 준비를 돕는다는 핑계로 근처에 있다가 괜히 손이 닿아볼까 망상하는 것도 한계다. 추운 이불속에서 해리의 체온을 상상하며 이불을 물어 뜯는것도!

에그시는 마지막 조언자의 답변을 가만히 노려봤다. 어쩌면 직구가 답일지도 몰라. 너무 오래 고민하면 목적은 물론 상식마저 잃어버린다는 걸 에그시 언윈이 알리 없었다.

 

작전 실행 첫째 날

젊은 갤러해드는 가만히 숨을 가다듬으며 조용히 문을 열었다. 손님방과 해리의 침실은 문 하나를 두고 떨어져 있었다. 목표지점까지 3m 42cm. 실행시간 23시 21분. 갤러해드 미션 실행합니다. 주먹을 꾹 잡아쥔 청년은 슬리퍼 바닥을 조심히 놀리며 천천히 해리의 침실로 향했다. 나무 바닥이 소리를 낼까 주의한다. 예민한 전대 갤러해드(지금은 아서지만)는 쉬 잠에서 깨는 타입이었다.

어두운 복도를 조심조심 걷는다. 순간 탁, 하고 슬리퍼 뒷축이 바닥을 쳤다. 에그시는 멈췄다. 등골이 오싹했다. 하지만 침착하기 위해 애쓴다. 괜찮아. 이 정도로 깨진 않을거야. 소리는 작았어. 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. 청년은 다시 조심스레 다리를 놀렸다. 해리의 침실 문이 바로 앞이었다. 안 쪽에선 아무런 소리도 들리지 않았다.

성공일지도 몰라. 문을 열고 들어가면 해리가 곤히 잠든 모습을 볼 수 있을지도 몰라! 상상만 해도 설 것 같네. 뛰는 가슴을 진정시키지 못하며 조심스레 노브에 손가락을 건다. 조용히, 가만히 그것을 돌린다. 에그시는 숨죽이고 침묵속에 문을 살짝 밀었다. 해리 특유의 청량한 체취가 느껴졌다. 오, 빌어먹을. 여긴 천국일거야. 말려올라가는 입꼬리를 감추지 못한 채 에그시는 천천히 어깨를 밀어넣었다. 그리고 침대에 오른팔을 디딘 채 에그시를 가만히 노려보는 전 멘토를 마주했다.

"..."  
"..."  
"저, 그... 굿... 굿나잇 인사를 하려구요."  
"잘 자라, 에그시."  
"에... 그게"  
"문 닫거라."

 

작전 실행 둘째 날

빌어먹을 실내화!!

에그시는 저렴하게 구입했다고 좋아했던 슬리퍼를 당장 갖다 버렸다. 슬리퍼 뒷축 때문에 걸린거야. 소리가 나지 않는 걸 사야해. 청년은 오후 내내 자신의 방에서 해리 방까지 가는 길을 조사했다. 플로어링이 촘촘히 깔린 그곳을 누르고, 밟고, 두드리며 체중이 아닌 마찰의 문제로 소리가 났다는 결론을 내렸다. 그 다음은 간단했다.

"26파운드 30펜스입니다."

망할 실내화. 어마어마한 가격의 슬리퍼를 구입하며 에그시는 속으로 피눈물을 흘렸다. 하지만 이거라면 괜찮을 것이다. 분명 점원은 어떤 소음도 없이 움직일 수 있다고 호언장담했었다. 젊은 갤러해드는 슬리퍼의 부드러운 바닥을 쓰다듬으며 밤을 기다리기로 했다. 해리의 옆에서 잘 수만 있다면, 그래서 그가 이성을 잃고 자신을....(에그시는 얼굴을 붉힌다) 그랫, 오늘은 꼭 성공하자!

목표지점까지 3m 42cm. 실행시간 24시 11분. 갤러해드 미션 실행합니다! 오늘에야말로! 속으로 외치며 에그시는 조심스레 발을 놀렸다. 점원의 말이 맞았다. 슬리퍼는 아주 푹신했고, 조금의 소음도 내지 않았다. 오, 세상에. 벌써부터 해리의 넓은 가슴이 눈 앞에 보이는 것 같았다. 이대로라면 100% 성공이야!

에그시는 덜덜 떨리는 손 끝을 주체하지 못하고 조심스레 도어 노브에 손가락을 걸었다. 살짝 연다. 그 틈으로 해리가 자주 사용하는 화장품 내음이 밀려 나왔다. 아, 내 심장 없어. 이 남자는 무슨 향기까지 이렇게 섹시하지? 조금만 더 하면 된다. 시간은 늦었고, 해리는 일로 피곤한채 왔으니 곤히 자고 있을게 분명했다. 완벽히 소음을 죽인 채 에그시는 천천히 남자의 방 문을 열었다. 순간 끼이익, 하는 경첩소리가 울렸다. 청년이 굳었다. 그와 동시에 침착한 음성이 들렸다.

"문 닫고, 나가라. 에그시."

 

작전 실행 셋째 날

에그시는 이불을 물고 울며 잤다. 빌어먹을 경첩!! 다 뜯어 버리겠어!!

하지만 사랑하는 남자의 방문이니 그렇게까진 할 수 없다. 자신은 그렇게 상식이 없진 않으니까. 에그시는 지하 창고에서 목공용 윤활제를 찾았다. 해리가 일로 자리를 비운 사이 에그시는 단숨에 2층까지 뛰어올라가 남자의 성문 경첩에 그것을 꼼꼼히 칠했다. 열댓번씩 열고 닫아본다. 완벽했다. 문은 어떤 소리도 내지 않았다.

드디어...!

목표지점까지 3m 42cm. 실행시간 24시 20분. 갤러해드 미션 실행합니다! 오늘에야말로 성공한다! 해리 하트의 가슴팍! 에그시는 완벽한 슬리퍼를 신고, 완벽히 조사한 복도를 조심스레 건너 미리 손봐둔 성벽앞에 도착했다. 조심스레 금빛 노브에 손가락을 건다. 제발, 제발! 손잡이가 돌아가고, 문이 열린다. 아무 소리도 없이, 하얀 목재문은 매끄럽게 안 쪽으로 밀려났다. 에그시는 자신을 감싸도는 해리의 향기에 정신이 아득해짐을 느꼈다. 드디어 해리 하트의 성역에 들어온 것이다!

청년은 조심스레 발을 디뎠다. 완벽한 슬리퍼는 갤러해드의 무게를 온전히 흡수해 어떤 소음도 없이 그가 미래의 연인에게 다가가도록 도왔다. 잘 했어 과거의 나님! 26파운드는 큰 출혈이었지만 이거에 비하면 아무것도 아니지! 침대로 다가갈수록 점점 깊어지는 해리의 체취에 심장이 정신없이 뛰어댔다. 숨이 가빠진다. 에그시는 떨리는 손 끝을 주체하지 못하고 남자의 침대 곁으로 다가갔다. 창문으로 새어들어오는 달빛에 드러난 해리의 얼굴은 정말 너무 아름...

"커헉!"

번개처럼 튀어나온 해리의 단단한 팔이 에그시의 몸을 잡아 돌려, 목을 뒤에서 꽉 졸랐다. 그 와중 관자놀이에 닿은 차가운 총구가 오싹했다.

"해, 해, 해리?! 전데요?!"  
"재밌는 취미가 생긴 모양이구나, 에그시."

귓가에 닿는 낮은 목소리가 느낄 정도로 좋았지만 에그시는 머리를 꾹 누르는 총구를 의식하게 어색하게 웃었다.

"그게... 하하... 일단 총은 좀 치우는게 어떨까요?"

남자의 팔이 느슨하게 풀리고, 에그시의 몸을 앞으로 가볍게 민다. 그리고 뒤에서 권총의 안전장치를 푸는 소리가 들렸다.

"쏘기전에 나가는건 어떻겠니?"

 

작전 실행 넷째 날

뭣 때문에 실패했는지 알아! 망할 플로어링!!

에그시는 머리를 쥐어뜯으며 인터넷을 뒤져대고 있었다. 문까진 성공했어. 문제는 플로어링이야. 이건 공사를 해야 할 것 같은데 전체 공사엔 시간이 드니까 입구에서 침대 옆으로 진입하는 부분만 간단히 손보자.

청년은 해리가 출근하자마자 그의 방으로 달려가 바닥을 꾹꾹 누르며 소리가 나는 부분을 확인했다. 그리고 침대 바로 근처, 그가 24-3번으로 명명한 플로어링이 약한 삐걱 소리를 내는 걸 발견했다. 찾았다! 주먹을 잡아쥔 청년은 방으로 뛰어가 업자에게 전화해 공구와 자재 가격을 확인했다.

통장에서 상당액의 돈이 빠져나갔지만 전혀 아깝지 않았다. 에그시는 Dielen은 뭐고 Parkett이 뭔지 헷갈려하며 조심스레 바닥을 뜯었고, 전문가들의 조언대로 못을 더 세게 조였다. 한 두번 착오가 있었만 여기저기 물어가며 기어코 성공시켰다. 에그시는 수리한 플로어링 위에서 반쯤 날뛰었다. 아무 삐걱이는 소리도 나지 않았다. 오늘이야말로 D-day가 될 것 같은 행복한 예감이 들었다.

청년은 완벽한 슬리퍼와 완벽한 복도, 완벽한 경첩을 지나 완벽한 플로어링까지 도달했다. 새벽 1시 23분. 에그시는 어둠속에 떠오른 해리 하트의 얼굴을 바로 근처에서 보고 있었다. 심장이 미친듯이 뛴다. 잠잘때마저 부동자세를 유지하고 있는 남자는 머리칼마저 단정해, 마치 꿈 속의 왕자님같았다. 점점 숨이 급해진다. 이제 다 왔어. 해리의 곁에서 자는 거야! 그리고 이성을 잃은 해리가...

입꼬리가 진정되지 않는것을 느끼며 에그시가 조심스레 매트리스에 손을 올렸다. 순간 바닥이 반전했다. 해리의 체취가 가득 묻은 시트에 얼굴부터 박힌 청년이 버둥대자 해리는 꺽어쥔 팔을 더 세게 당겼다. 으아아 하는 비명이 절로 튀어나왔다.

"학습 능력이 떨어지는군."  
"해, 해리... 그게 아니ㄱ, 으악! 아파요! 아프다구요!!"

 

작전 실행 다섯째 날

망할 매트리스!!

에그시는 이를 갈며 백화점으로 들어갔다. 다 성공한거였는데! 해리의 가슴팍에 얼굴 묻고 잘 수 있었는데! 감히 매트리스 따위가 날 방해해?

청년은 1시간 후 통장의 잔고 태반을 쏟아부은 물건을 주문했다. 옆자리에서 사람이 날뛰어도 절대 깨지 않는다는 초고가의 매트리스였다. 에그시는 실제로 실험도 했고, 이 정도라면 가능하지 않을까 하는 희망도 보았다. 돈이 너무 아까웠지만 참기로 한다. 어차피 킹스맨에 들어간지 얼마 안되어서 돈이 부족한 건 어쩔 수 없는 거고, 까짓거 찬찬히 모으면 되는거니까. 하지만 해리와의 뜨거운 밤은 쉬 포기할 수 없지. 그건 돈과 바꿀 수 있는 종류의 것이 아니었다. 에그시는 고개를 혼자서 끄덕인다.

젊은 갤러해드는 매트리스가 도착하자 해리의 방에 재빨리 설치했고, 그가 평소에 사용하던 시트와 이불까지 완벽하게 덮어두었다. 아마 절대 모를 것이다. 감쪽같이 위장해두었으니까. 침대를 보는 것만으로도 마음이 설레 에그시는 바보처럼 샐쭉 웃었다.

그의 노력은 점차 빛을 보고 있었다. 새벽 2시. 해리의 방에 무사히 잠입해 침대 바로 옆까지 갔는데도 남자는 잠에서 깨지 않았다. 이쯤되면 감격이다. 에그시는 조심스레, 천천히 시트위에 손을 디뎠다. 어깨를 움츠린다. 놀랍게도- 이 어마어마한 가격의 매트리스는 제 역할을 제대로 하고 있었다! 해리 하트는 여전히 자고 있었던 것이다. 에그시는 기뻐서 눈물이 날 것 같았다. 비록 통장이 텅장이 되었지만 이 기쁨에 비할 수 있으랴! 청년은 조심스레 침대 위에 허리를 내렸고, 천천히, 그가 깨지 않도록 유의하며 몸을 눕혔다. 해리의 체취가 훅 끼쳐왔다. 온 몸에 전율이 일었다. 성공했어. 해리의 옆에 드디어 누웠어! 이불을 걷어차며 기뻐하고 싶었지만 안될말이었던지라 에그시는 눈을 꾹 감으며 속으로 예스를 외쳤다. 조용히 숨을 내쉰다. 반짝이는 녹안 앞엔 가만히 숨소리를 내고 있는 미래의 연인이 있었다. 에그시는 행복한 기분으로 눈을 감았다......가 떴다.

망할, 베개!

여기까지 오는 것만 생각하다보니 베개를 가져오는 걸 깜빡했다. 에그시는 초조해졌다. 그는 베개없인 잘 수 없는 타입이었기 때문이다. 청년은 입술을 물며 고민하다, 설마 여기까지 성공했는데 문제가 되겠냐는 생각에 조심스레 몸을 꿈찔거려 해리의 곁으로 다가갔다. 그리고, 남자의 머리가 묻힌 베개 끝에 조심스레 머리를 대는순간 턱 끝에 차가운 무언가가 꾹 눌렸다.

"...조...좋은 밤 해리..."

 

작전 실행 여섯째 날

망할 베개!!

에그시는 해리가 사용하는 깃털 베개와 똑같은 브랜드의 물건을 샀다. 이제 자신을 막을 건 아무것도 없었다. 심지어 통장 잔고도 없다. 농담 아니고 진짜 1파운드도 없다. 에그시는 미친 사람처럼 실실 웃었다. 배째라 해리 하트. 안되면 이젠 그냥 묶어버릴거야. 묶고 옆에서 자 줄거야! 점점 원래 목적을 상실해가는 에그시 언윈(23세, 갤러해드)이었다.

하지만 전재산을 털어 산 깃털 베개를 안고 남자를 기다려도 그는 귀가하지 않았다. 에그시는 멀린에게 전화를 걸었다.

"멀린, 왜 해리 퇴근 안해요?"  
\- 뭐? 아서 출장이야. 몰랐나?  
"출....뭐요?!"  
\- 1주일간 모나코로 장기 출장이다. 휴가 줬더니 아예 일엔 관심이 없군?

에그시는 또 이불을 물어뜯으며 잤다.

 

작전 실행 일곱째 날

내 인생 왜 이렇게 처량하냐. 그 날은 휴대전화 요금이 빠져나가는 날이었다. 월급날까지 1주일이 남았으니 당장 돈을 벌 방법이 없었다. 에그시는 근처 레스토랑에서 하루짜리 단기알바를 뛰었다. 가불받은 돈으로 요금을 해결한 청년은 밤 10시까지 접시와 프라이팬을 닦아야 했다.

터덜터덜 지친 몸을 끌고 집으로 돌아간다. 해리가 자신을 받아들여준 집으로. 아름다운 흰색 문 앞에서 청년은 기운빠진 손가락으로 열쇠를 돌렸다. 달칵, 하는 소리와 함께 문이 열린다. 해리의 공간에, 해리가 없었다.

왠지 스스로가 너무 불쌍했다. 에그시는 지친 몸을 끌고 천천히 2층으로 올라갔다. 곁에 다가가고 싶어서 슬리퍼를 사고, 바닥을 조사하고, 경첩에 기름을 바르고, 플로어링을 고치고, 심지어 매트리스까지 바꾼 그의 방은 완벽하게 고요했다. 조심해서 들어갈 필요도, 발소리를 죽일 필요도 없었다. 그것이 짜증나 청년은 신경질적으로 해리의 침대로 가 몸을 묻었다. 남자의 체취가 온 몸을 감쌌다. 하룻동안의 노동으로 지친 젊은 갤러해드는 해리의 내음에 위로받으며 천천히 눈을 감았다. 그렇게 접근하기 힘들었던 성역은 이렇게 손쉽게 열리는데, 주인의 부재로 어떤 즐거움도 느낄 수 없었다. 그게 억울했다. 일주일간의 고생이 무위로 돌아간 것 같아서. 에그시는 조금 훌쩍였다.

 

아침 햇살이 나즉이 들어왔다. 무거운 눈커풀을 들어올린다. 어제 너무 격하게 일했나보네. 깊이 숨을 들이마시며 몸을 움직이려다 흠칫 눈을 열었다. 누군가가 그를 반쯤 안고 있었다. 눈에 익는 흰 잠옷. 에그시의 온 몸이 마치 얼음처럼 굳는다. 그 위로 웃음기 섞인 목소리가 내려왔다.

"경첩, 플로어링, 매트리스."

눈 앞엔 출장으로 이 곳에 없어야 할 미래의 연인이 있었다. 녹색 눈동자가 놀라움으로 커지는 것을 보며 중년의 요원이 어쩔 수 없다는 듯 웃는다.

"손 봐줘서 고맙구나."

깊은 쌍커풀이 접히며 남자가 속삭였다.

"아무래도 네가 파산하기 전에 막아야 할 것 같아서 말이다."

무슨 소리를 하는지 전혀 이해하지 못하고 있는데, 싱긋 웃은 남자가 에그시의 입술에 자신을 가만히 붙였다. 아무래도 그렇게 나쁜 작전은 아니었던 것 같다.


End file.
